God Can Love, Too
by AlchemicNinja26844
Summary: A girl named May sneaks into Akatsuki and falls for Pein.Years later she want's to tell him, but is too scared.Sasori will help Rated for Curseing and suggested theme


This is a Pein X OC (May) Story I don't Own Naruto or Akatsuki, Or the right's of the "Pein-Chain" If I did own the Akatsuki...Well....Just imagin Hian in a Bunny suite, and KAkuzu as a Fairy, and Deidara With somewhat French accent. Yes that would be odd, No?

*~God Can Love, Too~*  
"Pein?" "Yes?" Said a man for his desk "Uh..The Pein Chain dosent Exist Right?" "The Pein what?" The Man Asked Confused.  
"Ok Never Mind!" "Are you feeling al right miss- Wait a Minute Who are you young lady!? I didn't allow such a Talent-less Girl into the Akatsuki!" The Man rised from his Desk with an angey look on his face.  
"Well I snuck in so I guess that makes me TalenTED" Why are you here?!" "I was Bored, so I came here." "You where bored, so you decited to sneck into the Akatsuki?" "Uh..Yeah?" "Why?" "Well I wanted to meet you all." "You wanted to meet S-ranked crimanals? Why, for what reson? To tell the Kaga's of our Location!?" "No..Why would it do that?  
"...You are not our enemy?" "Uh..No?" He sat back in his chair now relaxsing. "I see...Well." He got up and walked over to a file Draw. "Well what do you want for us, being that your not a threat,to us-." "Not all of you." I said Shyly He looked at me oddly. "And who are you a threat to?" He asked rasing his eyebrow "Uh Itachi..." "And why is that?" "I might Rape him. " I said Blushing. "Women Don't usally Rape Men..Are you aware of that?" "Yez?""Alright then." "Um..Can I stay here for a little Pein, PLEASE? I'll Be Really good and. and Help uh..Oh Cleane and Cook And Do anything you want! Think of me as God's loyal serven!" "I see well there are no room's available Right no.." Said Pein who had been sitting back at his deck since the rape conversation. "I know I can stay with someone!"" If it is ok with them then I'm fine with it." Pein said going back to his paper wotk. "Sweet!" I said Jumping in the Air. "Mmmm. Don't you have a room mate to find?" Pein said looking up from his work. "What you don't enjoy my company,Leader?" He smirked. "Not at all young lady." "HAHA, You don't even know my name!" I said Playfully. "Would you like to tell me?" He said Oddly suductuve. "Maybe..." I said Sweetly rocking on the balls of my feet, Blushing. He chuckle the most sexyest,manlyest chuckel, I ever heard. And then looked me rith in the eyes with his Hypnotic, Dreamy eye's. His Sexy orb's of Anbison and power that only he, "God" Can possase... "You are interasting..." Was all he said and then he smiled, not a smirk, or a cocky smile. Just a handsome normal smil. That was my doing..I made him smile. An S-ranked Crimanal, and Leader of the Akatsuki. And I think I might be in love with him.

A Few years have passed since then, Me and Pein have gotten closer. I tell him eveything. like how Orochimaru kept stareing at me, and lick his lips at me, and tended to touch my face like I was a glass doll. Thankfully Itachi came around and stred talking a little, but evey time he even utter a word it was laced with poison. When i was 17 I started to become disten from Pein He didn't know why I wouldn't talk with him anymore and when he did ask I tolled him that i didn't like him...I had to lie to him, It was the only way I could hide my overwelming desire to be with him. I think I hurt his feeling's, But I cant Risk loseing him to selfish desire. I started talking more to Sasori about my feeling's untill one day i just exploded...

"Sasori?" "Hmm?" He said Messing with his Hirako and Kazakaga (Are they the same one?) "Um can I tell you something, It's Really important." Sasori smiled jokeingly. "Your going to tell me anyway." "Well....I...I...I think i love Leader." Sasori stopped fixing his Puppets and looked at me. "You love Leader?" I nodd, but then start to cry. I haven't cryed in a long time. Sasori looked at me saddly and hugged me rubbing my back gentaly. "May..Shhhh It's ok I'm here. Shhhh." Sasori kissed my forhead gently and then looked at me with a stright face. "May you should tell Leader how you feel." "But what if-if-if He dosen't love me back, Sasori? I would just DIE!" I cried into Sasori's chest crying like I was dieing. And Sasori held me untill I stopped and fell asleep in his arm's "May?" Sasori asked looking down at me. He smiled and picked me up and brought me to my room that I shared with Konan, "What happend to her?" She asked folding her cloths showint off her oragami skills. "She fell asleep in my room...: He put me on my bed and Left. The Next Morning Came soon. I walked down to the kitchen to see Pein reading the paper. I just staired at him. I can't blink, and my eye's start to water. He takes a sip oh his coffee. Then he see's me in the corner of his eye. He put's his cup down and with a sigh folds his paper and then looks at me and Says. "May we have to talk..." He was so Seroiuse about it, I know something is wrong. "Yes Pein?" I said. My eyes blink and tear's slides down my face. He walks over to me with somewhat consarned "Don't Cry. It makes me sad to see you like this May." He said his voice full of emotion. His hand touch my face, his hands are so warm. "Pein?" I ask crying now. "What's wrong May?" He asked brushing away my tears with his thumb. "I...Love you..." Pein's eye's widen to the point they with fall out. His eyes then soften more then before and said. "I love you too May." I look up at him not sure I heard him right, but then he kissed me on the lips....That's When I knew.....God Can Love Too..The end! 


End file.
